Bakugan, I Choose You!
by DarkHellia77
Summary: Professor Oak wants Ash to find out why trainers are heading into a strange cave. Ash finds out that it leads to a whole different world.


Ash and Pikachu were back in Pallet town, after their long journey in Sinnoh. Ash went

to Professor Oak's lab. He opened the door and Professor Oak exclaimed, "Hello, Ash!

Are you preparing for a new journey?" He replied, "You know me so well, professor.

Have any trainers come for their starter pokemon?" The professor had a disappointed

look on his face and he said, "I haven't had any trainers come here in weeks. I think it has

something to do with a new cave that was recently discovered on Route 1. I've seen

trainers go into that cave, but they never come out." Ash had a good idea. He told the

professor that he would check it out. Ash and Pikachu left the lab, and they headed to

Route 1. Ash wondered, "Where's that strange cave?" Pikachu pointed towards a hidden

path. Ash went past some trees, and he found the trail that led to the dark cave.

When Ash went into the cave, he noticed a vortex! He exclaimed, "Whoa, that might lead

to another region! Come on, Pikachu!" They jumped into the strange vortex!

In The Bakugan Universe

Dan wanted to enter the Bakugan Battle Tournament, but today was the doubles round.

Dan told Drago, "We need to find someone to team up with, Drago!" It responded, "Dan,

the doubles round has a drawback. Tomorrow, you and your partner have to face off

against each other. Pick someone who's adequate." Suddenly, Ash and Pikachu came out

of a vortex! Dan exclaimed, "Whoa, who are you?" Ash told him, "I'm Ash Ketchum!

What's your name?" Dan said, "I'm Dan Kuso, and this is Drago! What's that Bakugan?

I've never seen it before." Ash said, "Pikachu is a pokemon. Let's see if Drago's in my

pokedex. He searched the pokedex, but there wasn't any data for this world or Drago.

At that moment, Pikachu transformed into a yellow ball! Ash yelled, "What happened?"

Dan explained, "I think your pokemon got converted to a Haos Bakugan! I like that.

Hey, I'm entering this battle tournament. Do you want to team up with me?" Ash shook

his hand and he cheered, "I'm excited about that, cause I always battle to win!" Ash

looked around the building that they were in. He went to the receptionist and he asked,

"How do you battle?" She responded, "First, you need a Haos gauntlet. Here are some

ability cards. You must attack the opposing player's Bakugan with a higher attack power.

That causes the player to lose points. When a player loses 500 life points, they lose the

battle. If the Bakugan attacks and the player loses, you will keep their Bakugan. Also,

you can active two abilities by playing two cards. I hope that helped."

Ash went back to Dan. He said, "I got some good tips." Dan asked, "You do understand

that there are 6 types of Bakugan, right? They are fire, water, grass, light, earth, and

darkness." They entered a room for the tournament participants. Ash checked out his

ability cards. After that, Dan and Ash had to face their first opponents.

They stood on platforms, and they rose up from the ground! Ash shouted, "Whoa, we're

really high up! What happens if we fall?" Dan replied, "Don't worry, Ash. If you fall,

another platform will rise to get you." Their opponents were two girls who used Ventus

Bakugan. Suzy shouted, "Go, Ventus Chikorita! The Rebecca shouted, "Let's win

against these guys, Ventus Leafeon!" Ash thought to himself, "In my world, these are

grass-types. Pikachu's electric attacks can't help here. Iron Tail can probably do it."

Dan said, "Bakugan brawl! Drago stand!" Ash said, "Go, Pikachu!" Dan used the ability

card "Fire Flame." (Drago goes from 350 Gs to 650 Gs. Ventus Bakugan go from 350 Gs

to 250 Gs.) Dan yelled, "Fire Blast them, Drago!" It unleashed fire, and Leafeon was

defeated! (Rebecca loses 400 life points. She has 100 left.) Ash played the ability card

"Voltage Rise." (Pikachu goes from 150 Gs to 850 Gs.) Ash commanded, "Pikachu, use

Volt Tackle on Leafeon! It defeated Leafeon, and Rebecca lost her remaining life points.

Due to Volt Tackle's recoil effect, Pikachu went down to 750 Gs. Dan used the ability

card "Fire Energy." (Drago goes from 650 Gs to 950 Gs.) Dan ordered, "Drago, burn

Ventus Chikorita!" The Ventus Bakugan was defeated, and Suzy lost all of her points.

Ash jumped up and cheered, "We did it, Dan! That was awesome!" Suzy and Rebecca's

Bakugan were taken to Ash and Dan. Ash exclaimed, "All right! We got two Ventus

Bakugan! We could become Bakugan masters! Does this world have badges and Gym

Leaders?" Dan replied, "I've never heard of Gym Leaders, Ash. There aren't any

badges." Ash wondered, "Is there a Bakugan League Tournament?" Dan told him,

"You're probably talking about the solo rounds. They start tomorrow. If we face each

other, I won't go easy on you." Ash said, "If you went easy on me, the battle wouldn't be

fun for either of us." Dan asked, "Did you come from that strange cave? That's how all

these weird Bakugan are appearing here. At the back of the nearby forest, you'll find a

cave." They left the building, and they went their separate ways for now. Ash headed to

the forest, and he found the dark cave. There was a vortex, too. Ash and Pikachu jumped

into it, and they were back in their world! Ash and Pikachu appeared in Professor Oak's

lab. He asked Ash, "Did you discover anything?" Ash told him, "I discovered another

world, and I think I met the Ash Ketchum of that world."

**How was this story? There could be a chapter 2! Vote on it!**


End file.
